The use of soap dispensers continues to grow as the awareness for the need for good hand hygiene practices grows. Numerous types of dispensing systems are known, including portable, hand held dispensers, wall mounted dispensers, and counter mounted dispensers. Typically, these soap dispensers dispense a predetermined amount of liquid soap upon actuation. Over the past decade or so, interest has grown in foam soap dispensers, wherein air and liquid soap are mixed to form and dispense substantially homogenous foam.
Inline actuated foam soap dispensers are of particular interest because they have a number of drawbacks that can be improved upon. These dispensers include an actuator that is pressed to compress air and soap chambers to force air and soap through a mixing chamber to create foam. The foam is then forced through a dispensing spout. The dispensing tube is coupled to the actuator that is reciprocated to dispense the foam, and thus the dispensing tube moves as the actuator is pressed to dispense product and as it returns to its rest position. These dispensers work satisfactorily in the hand held dispenser embodiments, because the dispensing tube and the spout through which the foam is dispensed are formed in the actuator, and the user can simply place a hand under the spout to catch the foam dispensed therethrough even though the dispensing tube and spout move during dispensing. However these dispensers present problems in a counter mounted environment in which the dispensing tube and spout are decoupled from the actuator.
In the counter mounted dispenser, a liquid soap source is mounted under a counter top and coupled to pumping mechanisms to deliver soap or foam at an outlet of a dispensing tube that extends through a rigid, stationary spout provided above the counter, preferably at a sink basin. The actuator for the dispenser is located proximate the spout and is pressed to dispense foam through the outlet of the dispensing tube. Pressing on the actuator causes air and liquid soap pumps to advance air and soap to be mixed and forced through the dispensing tube. The dispensing tube is coupled to the pump mechanisms such that, as the actuator is reciprocated to cause the pump mechanisms to compress and expand, the dispensing tube reciprocates within the spout. The reciprocation of the dispensing tube within the spout uses up energy in a dispenser that reciprocates the pumps electronically, and requires a larger amount of force to actuate by hand in a manually actuated dispenser.
Most counter mounted soap dispensers also create foam below the counter, proximate the soap and air pump mechanisms, and then force the foam up through a significant length of dispensing tube. This creates a few problems. First, the foam can degrade as it travels through the dispensing tube, yielding a poorer foam product. Second, pushing foam through a length of dispensing tube requires more force than pushing separate air and liquid soap sources, and this makes the actuator for the soap dispenser more difficult to push and, in the case of an electronically activated automatic soap dispenser, requires additional electric power. Published patent application 2006/0011655 shows a counter mounted soap dispenser that creates foam at the spout rather than proximate the pumping mechanisms under the counter, but it is focused solely on a system with separate electronic soap and air pumps and is not structurally similar to inline actuated soap dispensers.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for a foam pump wherein the dispensing tube is stationary during the dispensing of foam and during the refill of the pump with air and liquid. The pumps and dispensers herein will be found suitable for the dispensing of a variety of single or multi-component products. This need is particularly strong in the counter mount environment. This need exists specifically in the dispensing arts for skin care and skin sanitizing products, and, more specifically, the dispensing of foamed soaps and foamed sanitizing products.